ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Patriot Armor (film)
The Iron Patriot Armor, also known as simply the Patriot Armor, was an armor that was created by Tony Stark, for James Rhodes, that appeared in the movie, Iron Man 3. It was a highly upgraded version of the War Machine Armor, and had a unique color scheme and armor design compared to it's predecessors. Having a red, blue and white color scheme resembling that of the american flag, and a more slimmer and versatile body armor than before. Armor Design The armor has blue, red and silver platings overall. It's design takes on the appearance of the US National flag, and it has a star shaped outline around the armor's Unibeam. The Unibeam of the Iron Patriot is a vertical rectangular shaped one, and has a light red glow emitting from it, as well as with the helmet's eyes section of the armor. Technological Characteristics Weaponry Repulsors The Iron Patriot Armor has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Iron Patriot Armor has a rectangular octagon shaped-like Unibeam that is outlined with a white star around it. It is powered by the Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Sliding Cannon History Before Iron Man 3 In response to "The Mandarin's" "lessons", the original War Machine armor was given an upgrade by A.I.M., which included better weapons systems and a new "patriotic" paint job. Iron Man 3 After "The Mandarin" kills a man as part of a "lesson" for the President, Rhodes is sent in the armor to hunt him down. Going to several wrong locations, he encounters an Extermis soldier who overpowers him. The Extremis Soldiers and Aldrich Killian use tools and their powers to try to force Rhodes out of the armor and he finally ejects because the armor can't take any more heat damage, and is knocked out by eric savin after dodging Killian's "fire breath". Eric Savin takes control of the armor and flies to Air Force One, pretending to be Rhodes in order to board it and capture the President. In the armor, Savin is more than a match for the President's bodyguards and kills several before ejecting and sending the President to Killian in the armor. The President is later trapped in the armor and hung above an impounded oil tanker to be burned alive on national TV, but Rhodes, Tony Stark and the Iron Legion arrive to help. Rhodes manages to reach the President and uses one of the armor's repulsors to break a cable holding it up and swing to safety. Afterwards, Rhodes completely frees the armor, reclaims it (after telling the President he looks good wearing it) and uses it to fly the President to safety. The Iron Patriot armor has no other part in the final battle and is not seen again afterwards. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x7.0 *'XP to unlock:' 300,000 (Must unlock other Unibeam Armors first) * Special Power: Unibeam Blast * Game Description: Notes * This armor was based on the armor of the same name in the comics. Although instead of James Rhodes owning it like in the films, it was owned by Norman Osborn in the comics. Trivia * The Iron Patriot Armor and the War Machine Armor Mark II are both the same armor. With the War Machine Armor Mark II having only been repainted and turned into the Iron Patriot Armor. Gallery File:Photo(184).JPG| File:Photo(183).JPG| File:Photo(185).JPG| External Links & References ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Armors Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Unibeam Blast